Whispers of the Future
by Masaichu
Summary: He never imagined having a singing career. Mostly because he hated it and he sounded terrible. But that's not what everyone thinks. Slight DellxHaku.


**EDIT: Due to the recent splurge of 'Dell' on Youtube, and that most of the songs are made with Audacity, from now on, these stories will only go in order depending on the time they were posted on NicoNicoDouga. I apologize for this, but now, it would be impossible to go by Youtube to do this on the time that I have. Please understand, and please enjoy the story as it is updated in this format. Thank you.**

**Song: Workaholic  
Original Song/Dell Version Created By: ITOSECT  
Date Put Up: May 15th, 2009**

--

When Haku came bursting into Dell's room without knocking, with a _smile_ on her face, he knew something was up. She never hesitated to knock, and most certainly didn't wear a smile like that.

"Dell-san! Dell-san!"

"What? What?" He said back mockingly. Couldn't she see he was busy?

"A deal! We got a deal!"

He stared at her, confused. Deal? What deal? What was she talking about?

"Talk in English, Haku. I have no time for messing around."

"Dell-san, we got a record deal! At least...I'm sure we did..."

He had to double-take on that one.

"A record deal? _Us?_ Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"W-Well...First we have to, um..."

Oh great. There was always a catch.

"We have to _what_?"

"Uh...Submit...A voice sampling..."

He knew it, he just knew it. Record labels weren't just going to start calling them up. But he _hated_singing, despite being a Vocaloid created specifically for that purpose.

Well, in all honesty, he was a Voyakiloid, which made him hate singing by default. Besides, every note he ever sang sounded terribly mutilated.

Haku watched him turn back to his computer and looked down sadly.

"Dell-san..."

"No. If you want to do it, great. Do it. I'm not singing."

"B-But if I sing and they choose me, they'll take me away from you..."

--

It was that one sentence that made Dell find himself being dragged to the recording studio.

Even if he loathed having to sing more than anything else on Planet Earth, the thought of being separated from Haku hurt too much to think about.

Surprisingly, in his other hand was a paper with words scrawled in it messily.

Maybe he hadn't thought of singing, but...That doesn't stop the inspiration of a songwriter.

"We're almost there, Dell-san..." Haku's voice shivered slightly, like she was nervous.

"If you're nervous, we don't have to do this." He said, praying she'd say they should go back.

She shook her head instead. "This is our...Our only chance..."

The way she smiled back at him with hope made Dell want to fall into a hole for trying to break her hope.

--

"Thank you for your audition, Ms. Yowane. Please send Mr. Honne in at once." Spoke one of three people who had listened to her. The man on the left was rubbing his ear in slight pain, while the girl on the right seemed to be forcing a smile.

Bowing respectfully, Haku walked out the door to where her brother sat in the empty hall.

His eyes were closed as he hummed the tune on the paper.

Haku couldn't help but smile at his form. Those hands that always danced on the keyboard now stayed still, holding a piece of music.

And hopefully, a piece of his future.

"Dell-san, they're ready for you..." She spoke softly, touching his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded, and perhaps she may have caught the faintest trace of a smile on his lips in those seconds.

Stepping into the door, Dell took a deep breath, and walked inside.

He hated this, he hated this, he _hated_ to sing...

And yet, how willingly had he decided to go through with it?

--

Lyrics are there, tunes are there...But no title.

He'd been meaning to come up with one for a long time now, but it just hadn't come to him. Until he was there.

"Ah, Mr. Honne. The workaholic we've heard so much about...Please begin."

Pause.

"...Er, you may begin..."

He spoke in his usually annoyed voice. "I'm Dell Honne. And this is my song, Workaholic."

The tune played in his head, and he began.

--

A week passed after that day.

On day seven of waiting, Haku came in waving a letter.

That was when they recieved their confirmation.

And in the process, the beginning of their future careers...


End file.
